What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/World of DreamWorks/DreamWorks All-Star Halloween Parade
TBD Units * Opening - TBD * Dreamtoons Halloween Party - TBD * Shrek's Spooky Swamp - features characters from DreamWorks fantasy films. * Wonderland: Queen of Hearts Celebration - features characters from Wonderland * Headin' South: Halloween Hoedown - features characters from DreamWorks animal films * Halloween on Harvey Street - featuring the cast from Harvey Street Kids * Squid Sisters' Halloween Concert * Witch Cachavacha's Villainous Parade - featuring villains from DreamWorks films and shorts. ** Skeletor's Lair- featuring villains and enemies from He-Man and She-Ra, including Skeletor, Shadow Weaver and Hordak. ** Tzekel-Kan's Temple - featuring Tzekel-Kan and the animatronic stone jaguar from The Road to El Dorado (the only live-action film in the parade). ** Octarains March - featuring the marching group of Octarians and Octolings and the float featuring Octavia and DJ Octavio from The Splatoon Movie. ** Megamind's Evilmind - featuring evil geniuses. ** Henchanimal Galore! '''- features the several incarnations of Lancy, Rascal and Battly. * '''Fat Albert's Junkyard Halloween * Monsters vs. Aliens Unit * Elefriend's Halloween * Berenstain Bears-themed parade * Casper's Ghostly Parade * The Smurfs Halloween * Monica's Gang: Candy Parade * Closing Character appearances Opening * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Mr. Magoo * Postman Pat * Burro and Bella (Burro) * Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) * The Cat in the Hat, the Things, Sally (The Cat in the Hat) * Lamp Chop (TBD) * Felix the Cat and Pointdexter (Felix the Cat) * Hijitus, Larguirucho and Oaky (The Adventures of Hijitus) * TBD Dreamtoons Halloween Party * Joey Kangaroo * Wallabee * Goldy Locks * Little Lemur * King Julian * Bluehilda * TBD Shrek's Spooky Swamp * Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, and Dragon (Shrek) * Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots) * Arthur (Hail Arthur) * TBD (Toyland) * Hansel and Gretel (The Story of Hansel and Gretel) * Poppy and Branch (Trolls) * TBD Wonderland: Queen of Hearts Celebration * Alice * Phillip * TBD * TBD Janice and Ringo's Halloween Hoedown * Janice and Ringo (Headin' South) * Baby Huey (Harveytoons) * Bre'r Rabbit (The Bre'r Rabbit Tale) * Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) * Herman and Buzzy Crow (Harveytoons) * RJ Raccoon, Verne, and Hammy (Over the Hedge) * TBD Halloween on Harvey Street * TBD * TBD * TBD Witch Cachavacha's Villainous Parade * Witch Cachavacha and Pajarraco (The Adventures of Hijitus/''A Thousand Attempts and One Invention'') * Wolfen Wolf and Marco (Dreamtoons) * Mr. Wolf, the Fox, Bobby Cat and Silly Snake (Headin' South) * Katnip (Harveytoons) * Mouse King (The Nutcracker) * Majasty Meow (Frosty the Snowman) * Burgermiaster Miasterburger (Santa Claus' Coming To Town) * January Q. Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) * Red and the Poacher (Elefriend) * Carface Caruthers (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * The Ogre Chef (Trolls) * Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Eris (Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas) (float only) Skeletor's Lair * TBD Tzekel-Kan's Temple * Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) Octarains March * DJ Octavio, Octavia, and the Octotlings/Octarians (The Splatoon Movie) Megamind's Evilmind * Megamind (Dreamtoons) * The Professor, Rock Bottom and Master Cylinder (Felix the Cat) * Galaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants) Henchanmial Galore! * Lancy, Rascal and Battly Monsters vs. Aliens Unit * TBD Elefriend's Halloween * TBD Squid Sisters' Halloween Concert * TBD Casper's Ghostly Parade * TBD The Smurfs Halloween * TBD Songs * It's Halloween Time! (Opening unit) * Dreamtoons Halloween Mix () * Shrek Medley (All Star/My Beloved Monster/When I Saw Her Face) () * TBD * Whatta Halloween Jamboree (TBD) * Trick or Treat Rap (Halloween on Harvey Street unit) * We Villains Rock!/Villain Medley (King of Cats/It's So Good To Be Bad/Bringing My Revenge/Playing with Big Boys Now) (Witch Cachavacha's Villainous Parade, Skeletor's Lair, and Tzekel-Kan's Temple units) * Octo Rock (Octarains March) * Bad to the Bone (Megamind's Evilmind) * We're Lancy, Rascal and Battly () * Gotta Have a Good Time! () * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Casper the Friendly Ghost () * Happy Smurfy Halloween! () * It's Halloween Time! (Reprise)